¿Sera la fuerza del corazón?
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: En nada me CONSIGO concentrar; Todo lo Hago mal. Soy un Desastre y no se que ESTÁ Pasando. Me gustas un rabiar, yo te Deseo; Llegas me desesperar. No Puedo Dormir robas mi tranquilidad. Es tan grande Lo Que Siento Por Ti, Que No Bastara tenerte UA SxS


**Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, a mí solo me pertenece la historia**

^.^-u.u-n.n-v.v-o.o-ñ.n´ '.'

xD

―Mira Li, sé que no te agrado, y para ser sinceros es algo recíproco, eres alguien que me va y me viene, me da igual lo que creas de mi, y espero lo mismo de ti― atajó un joven albino de cabello azabache y ojos zafiros, sin siquiera dejar hablar al antes nombrado Li

―Bueno Hiragizawa, creo que eso está por demás― contraataco, frío y con ese deje de fastidio, como siempre, un joven castaño, de ojos como el caramelo, a simple vista duros pero al descubrirlos más a fondo dulces y deliciosos

―¿Que quieres? ― preguntó con un ligero aire vehemente, fijando sus profundos y penetrantes ojos castaños en los índigos cándidos, pero que a la vez contienen un toque de jocosidad, del joven que se encontraba frente suyo.

――No te andas con rodeos, eso me agrada― puntualizó el joven, de ojos zafiros escondidos tras unos finos anteojos

― Todo parece indicar que tú sí, Hiragizawa― señaló ahora el de la mirada gélida

― Que astuto― replicó tratando de fastidiarle un poco

― No me gusta malgastar mí tiempo en estupideces, ¿me vas a decir lo que quieres? o muévete de mi camino y déjame pasar―

― Tranquilo, claro que te lo diré, pero primero vallamos a otro lugar para hablar con calma― más que propuesta parecía orden y eso no le agrado en absoluto al castaño, quien dirigió su mirada a una joven que se aproximaba hacia ellos

―Es mucho pedir que pueda venir con nosotros Tomoyo? ― esa petición desconcertó al zafiro, pero él ya tenía planes y no quería que se fueran truncados con la presencia de la fémina

― Sé que es muy tú amiga, la única que te habla en todo el instituto sino me equivoco, pero me temo que su ausencia es más que indispensable para lo que te voy a proponer―

Lo pensó unos instantes y cuando la chica llegó donde ellos, la tomo delicadamente del brazo y la apartó un poco de ahí para hablar en privado con ella. Después de unos instantes la joven se alejó de él aparentemente feliz pero antes se despidió del zafiro, agradeciéndole algo con la mirada.

^.^-u.u-n.n-v.v-o.o-ñ.n´ '.'

xD

Ya en un punto entre el ocaso y el anochecer, la joven apresuraba el paso para poder llegar a tiempo a su casa, debido que iba con un poco de afán decidió tomar un pequeño atajo, no tardaría mucho para que anocheciera fue solo así que decidió ir por el sesgo del parque pingüino, no es que no le gustara caminar por este, pero era un poco tarde para andar por esa vía, no le importó, no teniendo a una madre que es peor que cualquier cosa que se pueda encontrar en el camino.

Avanzó a paso firme y a mitad de camino atisbó no muy adelante en su camino, a una pareja, de chicas, sus faldas las delataban, así que se despreocupó, siguió caminando y al estar casi detrás de ellas, se percató de que se trataban de unas compañeras de la escuela, trató de restarle importancia, pero llegó justamente detrás de ellas y no pudo continuar su camino debido a que le truncaban su paso.

Caminó así un tramo, y al ver que ellas se dirigían a una de las bancas que hay en el centro del parque rodeando al Rey Pingüino, retomo nuevamente el afán que la abrumaba, pero al dedicar una corta mirada a las chicas, se percató de que una de ellas, la castaña, lloraba, disminuyó la velocidad para poder escuchar la razón de su desconsuelo.

―Vamos Sakura, no sigas llorando ― trató de consolarle la chica que se encontraba a su lado, más la chica no contestó

―Sakura, sabes que llorando no vas a lograr que regrese contigo― La nívea no pudo contener su curiosidad, nunca se había etiquetado como una persona entrometida, pero le intrigaba el por qué su compañera de clase se encontraba en ese estado, siendo ella una persona que desprendía alegría, todo lo contrario a como ahora se veía.

―Sakura, por favor― suplicaba su acompañante― él no vale la pena― la castaña, continuó en su estado, absorta en sus pensamientos. Así siguió su acompañante unos instantes más, tratando de hacer que a quién acompañaba, entrara en razón… nada, todo igual.

¡PLAF! Un sonoro ruido se escuchó por los alrededores del parque, una joven de ojos amatista, se encontraba de frente a la castaña con la palma de la mano roja por lo que acababa de hacer, la ojiverde la miraba con asombro y una sola pregunta se formulaba en su mente.

― ¿Qué rayos te sucede Daidoji?― pero no fue ella quien soltó esa pregunta ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

― Sí me dices que estas en ese estado por un chico te vuelvo a dar otra― la castaña solo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y al siguiente instante bajó la mirada como delatándose

¡PLAF! Nuevamente se escucho el estruendoso sonido de una mano chocando contra su mejilla, decir que la castaña estaba sorprendida era poco, pues hasta la mismísima nívea lo estaba, pero no podía concebir la sola idea de que esa chica tan risueña se encontrara en ese estado tan abatido, hizo que se le hirviera la sangre, pues siempre había sentido simpatía por la castaña, y el solo pensar que esa chica, por quien sentía una secreta admiración, se encontrara así de afligida por un chico, que seguramente no lo valiera, provocaba sacarla de sus cabales.

― ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO DAIDOJI? ― preguntó sumamente enojada la acompañante de la castaña, ― no ves que Sakura no está para eso

― ¿Y para que si esta? ― contraatacó la agresora― ¿para recibir lástima de otros? ¿Para qué sientan pena por ella?, ¿para eso si esta? ― dirigió su mirada a la de la castaña― Pues si es eso lo que querías, que decepción, yo creí que eras alguien fuerte, que no te dejabas vencer por nimiedades, que sabías afrontar tus retos y no te dejabas vencer por ellos, que te hacías fuerte con ellos, pero que errada estoy, que desilusión me has dado, no se para que te digo todo esto si ni siquiera prestas atención.

Y sin decir más se retiro de ahí, abandonando a una castaña sumamente desconcertada, ella nunca imaginó que la joven Daidoji pensara así de ella, en el fondo se alegro un poco, pues al igual que ella, también sentía una secreta admiración por esa chica, ya que por más hirientes que sonaran las palabras, a ella le pareció todo lo contrario, pero eso es un secreto que nadie sabe, así que no les digamos nada, por ahora.

^.^-u.u-n.n-v.v-o.o-ñ.n´ '.'

xD

― Bien Hiragizawa, ya estamos en un "lugar tranquilo", con un "buen trago"… ahora si dime lo que quieres― imperó un poco harto por la situación el castaño

Tranquilo, que la vida se disfruta más con calma…― alegó dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, y ante esto, el castaño perdió su paciencia y golpeo la mesa irritado

― Ya me estoy cansando de tu jueguito― pronunciaba difícilmente debido a la presión que ejercía en su mandíbula

― El que se enoja pierde, recuerda eso siempre― ante lo antes mencionado el castaño perdió los estribos y se le lanzo haciendo presión fuertemente en la playera del zafiro

― Dime para que me quieres de una buena vez, maldita sea―

― Está bien, está bien, pero suéltame que así no se puede hablar bien― pidió inmutable, lo que hizo enfurecer más al castaño, pero no le quedó otra alternativa que obedecerle

Se mantuvieron las miradas por un tiempo, hasta que el albino se dio cuenta que el castaño se le iba a lanzar nuevamente

― Te voy ayudar― fueron las palabras que detuvieron el ataque del castaño, decir que Li estaba desconcertado era poco, pues ¿en qué le podría ayudar Hiragizawa a él?

Al ver que el castaño no entendía, el otro se dispuso a explicarle

― A conquistar a Kinomoto―

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Qué le ayudará a conquistar a Kinomoto?, ¿Qué le sucedía a ese Hiragizawa? valla que estaba mal, ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así?

― ¿De qué rayos hablas Hiragizawa?, ¿estás bien de la cabeza?― se encontraba todavía aturdido por las palabras del zafiro

― ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?― preguntó en tono casual― ese comportamiento tuyo hacia con Kinomoto, sus constantes discusiones, esa fijación de estarse colmando la paciencia, bueno mejor dicho, de estarle colmando la paciencia a ella, porque siempre eres tú quien la busca para estar fastidiándola―

Las palabras le golpeaban, ¿acaso esa era la causa que existía para estar fastidiándola? ¿En verdad existía la posibilidad de que a él le gustase una persona así, como ella? Esas y otras preguntas más, se fueron formulando en su mente.

― Bueno, en caso de que te interese me avisas para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿entendido?― se levantó y sacó dinero para pagar lo que habían consumido― yo invito

El joven todavía pensaba al respecto de su situación, debido a que todavía no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho el joven de cabello negro-azulado

― No lo haces por mí, ¿verdad?― le hizo ver antes de que se retirara― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?― preguntó con ese tono gélido tan usual en él

― Primero me tienes que decir si te interesa, porque una vez comenzado ya no hay vuelta atrás― advirtió con una seriedad poco vista en él, se fue alejando, dejando a un castaño muy pensativo― bueno mañana me confirmas― comentó y sin más que decir, se retiró del establecimiento, dejando a un muy pensativo castaño

Esa noche iba a ser larga, pues tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, cosas que seguramente le robarían el sueño, pues quizá, solo quizá, esa noche se desvelaría pensando en una propuesta que incluía a una chica que tal vez, solo tal vez, esa noche no iba a ser la primera vez que se desvelaría pensando en ella, ya que probablemente, solo probablemente ya sabía lo que el tal Eriol Hiragizawa le acababa de expresar sobre el problema de él y una chica que era su martirio y a la vez su delirio, rayos lo mejor sería irse, estar en ese lugar solo le provocaba pensamientos incoherentes.

Y sin ánimos se levantó dispuesto a retirarse tomando el primer y último sorbo a la cerveza que le había invitado el chico que momentos atrás se había retirado.

**Notas Para Ti: bueno aquí estoy yo después de un poco más de un año, con una (no tan nueva) historia, la escribí hace varios ayeres y apenas hasta hoy me he animado a subirla, así que por favor dejen su comentario para saber en qué puedo cambiar**


End file.
